


Of Teary Eyes and Night Terrors

by Fuck1nM3ss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (like once lol), Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Self-Hatred, Touch-Starved, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck1nM3ss/pseuds/Fuck1nM3ss
Summary: Tubbo promises he'll never stop protecting Tommy.Tommy promises he'll never leave Tubbo.Maybe their friendship can slowly start to heal.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	Of Teary Eyes and Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my first time writing in a while, so I hope it's not too bad!! this is strictly platonic and if any cc's are uncomfortable with the contents of this work I will take it down.
> 
> cw// nightmares, self-hatred, crying, death mention, suicide mention

“I missed you.” 

It was barely a whisper on Tommy’s lips, he always had trouble when it came to feelings, often opting to yell and joke instead of being honest with the way he felt. But now, when he was once again spending the night with Tubbo in Snowchester, he let himself be vulnerable. 

Tommy probably didn’t even know if Tubbo was awake in all honesty, with only the sound of soft breathing filling the room for a few moments. 

Then, “I missed you too Tommy.” 

The bed shifted as Tubbo turned towards him, seeing a small smile tug at Tommy’s lips in the dim flickering torchlight, “I wish you would stay here with me.” 

Tubbo knew it was selfish of him, to want Tommy to drop everything and move in with him. He couldn’t help it though, every part of him screamed to keep Tommy safe. Memories of a pillar to the clouds plagued his dreams, screams of anguish and blue eyes full of pain haunted him. He never wanted Tommy to be hurt again.

“You know I can’t do that.” 

Tommy’s words were soft, still a whisper in the painfully empty room. (A place that didn’t feel like home unless Tommy was there.) But those words felt like an arrow pierced Tubbo’s chest. 

It was true. He knew Tommy couldn’t do it, couldn’t bring himself to get attached to a place. Couldn’t bring himself to call anything more than a dirt shack home. Not after being exiled from the place he cared about  _ twice. _

Tubbo knew this, but it didn’t stop the small “please” that slipped past his lips. 

He knew it was unfair because he was the one who exiled Tommy for a second time. It was him who put Tommy into Dream’s hands with nothing to protect himself. But that only made it worse, Tubbo couldn’t bear the thought of Tommy being out of his reach again, “Please don’t go where I can’t protect you.” 

His cheeks were starting to feel wet,  _ selfish _ , only for Tommy to brush tears away with his thumb. “Oh Tubs, c’mon now. We both know I can handle myself just fine.” Tommy let out a forced laugh. 

Tubbo only sat up, pulling away from the gentle touch. “Please Tommy, I can’t- You  _ can’t-  _ Please...” Tubbo was having trouble putting his thoughts into words but he  _ needed  _ Tommy to be safe. “Don’t get hurt again.”

Tommy sat up and pulled Tubbo into a hug against his chest. “I don’t plan on getting hurt anytime soon Big T,” Tommy laughed. “Even if I’m not here with you, I’ll make sure to stay safe.”

Tubbo couldn’t even pretend to care about sounding childish when he asked, “promise?”

Tommy only giggled, grabbing Tubbo’s hand to latch their fingers together to link their pinkies. “I promise.” 

And even though it was always cold in Snowchester, Tubbo felt warm for the rest of the night.

-

It had been a few days since Tommy had last visited Tubbo.

Not that he meant to avoid his best friend, of course, he had just been busy with work on his hotel and hadn’t had the chance to visit since he had slept over. 

Tommy had nightmares every night since then.

He woke up in a cold sweat with a scream on his lips. Shaking hands gripped his blanket tightly as he tried to blink his surroundings back into focus, vision blurred by tears. 

He was alone. Alone again, just like Logstedshire. Nobody was here, nobody had stayed with him. He was alone.  _ He was alone.  _

It was dark, the middle of the night if he had to guess, when he was pulling on the sturdy enchanted boots Tubbo had gifted him. ‘So you don’t have to get wet every time you need to get here fast’ Tubbo had said. Tommy was thankful for it now as he pulled on the shoddily crafted iron boots, before heading out to the bridge that connected Snowchester to the rest of the SMP.

Tubbo woke up to loud knocking on his door, eyes bleary and hair tousled and ready to curse out whoever was knocking on his door at this ungodly hour. Only to instantly be snapped out of his sleepy stupor when faced with a teary-eyed Tommy. 

It wasn’t often Tubbo saw the other boy cry, Tommy often claiming that he ‘was no pussy’ and that ‘big men don’t cry’, so he knew this was serious as he ushered Tommy into his cottage, grabbing his wrist loosely as he pulled him towards the forest-green blankets of a bed they’ve shared a few more times than either he or Tommy were willing to admit. 

He sat down in the center of the bed, ushering Tommy to sit in the space in front of him. “Hey, hey, Toms. It’s okay.” He said softly, keeping his voice level, brushing fat tears away from the other boy’s pretty face. “I’m here, you’re safe with me.” 

Tommy only leaned into the soft touches, and Tubbo chose to take that as an indication to pull Tommy into a hug. He went easily, letting himself be pulled forwards into Tubbo’s lap when he would normally outright refuse intimate touch like this, much less initiate it. 

It was awkward, with Tommy being much taller than Tubbo. Sitting in the boy’s lap with his legs splayed out since they couldn’t comfortably wrap around hips. But Tommy enjoyed it anyway, letting Tubbo slowly unclasp the boots he was still wearing, tucking his chin over the brunette’s shoulder. 

Tubbo just let the boots fall to the floor, before moving to rub circles into Tommy’s back. “That’s good Toms, just breathe for me big man. That’s it, that’s good.” He whispered soft praise as Tommy’s breathing evened out, ignoring the tears that wet his sweater. “That’s right, just calm down for me Tommy.”

Eventually, when Tommy got his words back, he mumbled out, “'m good now.” Shifting out of Tubbo’s lap to instead sit across from him, crossing his legs and wiping the remaining tears from his face. “Thank you Tubs, 'm good.”

Tubbo let him pull away without resistance. A traitorous part of him mourning the lost contact.  _ Selfish _ . 

“Okay Toms,” Tubbo started, still using the same light tone as before. “Do you mind telling me what happened?” His voice stayed pleasant, but it was evident that Tommy didn’t like the question. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He tacked on the end.

Tommy simply nodded, before muttering “had a nightmare.” So quietly that Tubbo almost didn’t hear it. 

“Aw Toms, it’s okay.” Tubbo was prone to his own night terrors at times, more of them about Tommy than he’d like to say.

_ Tommy, bloody and bruised, spitting venom at Tubbo, only for Tubbo to see blood on his own hands. Hurting someone he’d sworn to protect, sworn to fight the world for. He was a monster. _

_ A pillar that reached far above the clouds, a bloodied, mangled, corpse lying at the bottom. He was too late- _

_ Tommy, standing beside Technoblade as he said that Tubbo meant  _ **_ nothing  _ ** _ to him.  _

“Hey, hey, Toms. Listen to me, they aren’t real. I’m here, I’ll protect you.” The  _ always  _ is left unsaid. And Tommy lets himself be lulled back to dreamless sleep, wrapped in his friend's warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, I do plan on writing more in the future. Any feedback is appreciated so comment if you want :)


End file.
